From Here On Out
by AispuroLogic
Summary: Kurapika finds Killua drunk in the living room, and from there, true feelings are revealed.- As always, I do not own anything, this is just a fun story of my crack ship (that I secretly love), because I hardly find fics of this ship, so I decided to write my own. (Does anyone else like this ship too?)
1. Chapter 1

Woo, I'm back, and with a crack ship to boot. Wow, good for me (sarcasm?). I honestly love the idea of Kurapika and Killua (even though I also ship Killua and Gon) so it was only a matter of time before I came up with something. There will be more chapters to this soon!

First Chapter

Kurapika's blonde strands were wet against his drenched face as he hurried back to the small apartment with hurried steps. It was pouring outside and he did not expect it to rain while he was out doing errands, so he didn't bring an umbrella. "I should have checked the weather news today," He mumbled frustratingly to himself as he lifted his bag above his head to shield his face from any more rain, though, he was already soaked.

As he turned the corner and sprinted to the familiar, cozy apartment, he put his plain, beige bag back to his side to find his keys, and once he did, he opened the front door as quickly as he could.

Kurapika took a deep breath as he stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him. As he stood on the mat to dry off, he slid off his blue and gold embroidered tabard off and placed it on the coat rack nect to the door for now. His white long sleeve and pants weren't nearly as drenched, so he didn't plan to change immediately. He noticed soon right after that it was quiet in the apartment. Really quiet. Were the others here? He then remembered that Leorio said he would be out late, but was he back already? What about Gon and Killua?

He turned around and scanned his eyes over the living room. To his right was the TV facing straight ahead with three separate, dark green couches surrounding it. The first thing he noticed was a lump on the couch to the TV's right. He could only notice a lump because whoever it was, they were covered by multiple blankets. He walked across the carpet to check who it was, and the next thing he noticed were many, many cans on the floor. He picked one up and immediately knew it was the beer that Leorio would buy. " _Is it Leorio…?"_ Kurapika thought as he walked over to the figure. But before he could lift up the blankets, there was a rustle, and a small, low voice.

"Kurapika…?"

The blonde jumped slightly and looked over to the couch across from the lump he was approaching. There was Killua, sitting up but slightly slouched. His silver hair was a bit tamed, though still out of place. (At least, not as wild as when he was younger). But what Kurapika noticed was that his cheeks were slightly pink and there was 'wonder' splattered across Killua's face, an expression he hadn't made a lot before, at least, not directed towards the blonde. And so he put two and two together, though it wasn't hard at all.

"Killua," Kurapika addressed and Killua's eyes seemed to focus. "Were you drinking?"

There was a small pause before he replied. "Yes." Came the raspy deep voice that Kurapika still couldn't quite understand how it made him feel.

The Kurta paused and looked over at the lump as it shifted a bit. "And this is Gon, right?"

"Yes." Killua calmly said.

Kurapika sighed and mentally blamed Leorio entirely. Though he was not mad, even though Gon and Killua were 18 years old and so technically not old enough to drink, (But they risk their lives almost every day, and face death. Why not let them drink at least?), and at least they didn't drink in public, but he was curious as to what happened. Noticing that Killua was complient in answering (because he was drunk most likely), Kurapika decided to ask more questions. All this time Killua stared at Kurapika with dazed, dark blue eyes, still slouched with his hands on his lap.

The blonde finally moved and decided to sit next to Killua, gingerly crossing his socked feet as he sat on the couch.

"So…" The Kurta began. "What happened?" He asked quietly, but interested.

Killua slowly sat up straighter, faced Kurapika, and stared at the blonde.

He just stared.

 _Did he not hear me…?_

"Killua." He repeated softly, but sternly, ignoring how that stare made him feel.

"Huh- Oh yeah." Killua breathed. "Sorry." He whispered and there was a small smile on his face that made Kurapika's heart twist.

"So… Gon challenged me," Killua began, effectively distracting Kurapika from his thoughts. "And he was like "I bet I can drink more than you!" And I was like "Yeah, suuuuure." And so we got out Leorio's beer and just drank." As Killua talked he became a little more animated than before and didn't sound as drowsy as he looked, though there was a bit of a slur in his speech here and there.

"And so, you see the dumbass over there?" The pale boy pointed his finger towards the lump. "He went to sleep before me, so I totally won this round." Killua haughtily stated while nodding his head and smiled, seemingly proud.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh and it came out as light and melodious as Killua always imagined. I mean, not that he thought about Kurapika's laugh a lot, no way.

Ok, maybe a little.

A few more chuckles came out before the blonde looked over at Killua and said "You guys are so stupid."

It wasn't in a condescending tone; it was playful. And maybe it was because Killua was drunk, but that beautiful smile the blonde had amazed him and he felt his cheeks get warmer.

And so, because he was drunk, he made such a stupid remark he would have probably not ever said soon if he was sober.

"You're pretty." He whispered.

…

Even though he whispered, Kurapika still heard him since there were no other loud sounds in the apartment. But did the blonde hear him correctly…?

"Huh?" He intelligently remarked.

Killua looked over at Kurapika and said a little louder, "You're pretty."

 _He's definitely drunk… Not that I had a doubt before._ Kurapika thought before he opened his mouth. But he couldn't say anything at all. He didn't know what to say, so he settled with a hush "Um… Thank you."

Kurapika didn't mind compliments, though it wasn't like he got them often, but to be commented by his looks, and from Killua of all people, it was just… Woah. He felt warm. Really warm.

As Kurapika was mulling over his thoughts, he didn't become aware of how the pale, blue-eyed teen sat up straighter, and how he scooted closer to the Kurta.

"Hey… Kurapika."

Kurapika snapped out of it because of that dreamy voice, and finally noticed how closer Killua was, staring at him deeply again. Killua had grown taller than Kurapika over the years, even though the blonde was 5 years older. So Kurapika noticed how the teen's height towered over him as he sat closely to him, their thighs touching. For the blonde, this was intense, and he held his breath, as he tried to calm his beating heart. He didn't realize Killua could affect him this much. And the boy was drunk! _Possibly the only way he would ever be this bold,_ Kurapika idly thought.

The next words that came out Killua's mouth shocked him entirely.

"Kurapika…

…Kiss me."

Now he definitely knew he heard wrong.

Kurapika was wide-eyed as he tried to process what Killua said. It didn't help that those smoldering eyes were locked onto his own.

"Wh-what?" Kurapika managed, because he couldn't think.

And because the blonde was so out of focus with his thoughts, it enabled him to be very aware of his surroundings this time, so the second Killua leaned his head forward, Kurapika quickly placed his hands on the other's shoulders.

"K-Killua…" The Kurta managed to say, but he noticed Killua's expression did not change. It wasn't happy or disappointed, it was neutral and calm. An expression he didn't wear often.

"Yes?" The silver headed teen replied. He gently placed his hands on top of Kurapika's, whose hands were still fisted on Killua's shoulders. The Kurta noticed just how cold his hands had become when Killua's warm hands came in contact with his.

Kurapika couldn't think, and the only thought that went through his mind was, _How can someone 5 years younger make me feel this way? Do I li…_

"Killua," Kurapika forced in order to not complete the question in his mind. "You're drunk." He stated the obvious, for he did not know what else to say. But it was true. Killua was possibly very drunk.

"So…" Kurapika continued, his mouth running with not knowing what he was going to say. "…I cannot kiss you." He mentally facepalmed himself.

"Oh…Ok." Killua whispered as he still had the same neutral expression. He brought his hands down and Kurapika quickly did the same, though he wouldn't admit he already missed the feeling of it.

"Then… When I'm sober…" Killua started, and Kurapika already knew where this was going.

"Will you kiss me?"

Kurapika's heart leaped and his thoughts became a jumble of words. _Would I…? I…_

 _I would… Oh my…_

"Yes." Kurapika answered calmy, his voice very different from how we was feeling inside.

Perhaps the Kurta was drunk himself?

Killua tilted his head to the side and stared at Kurapika, who looked like a deer in headlights, and then smiled the little smile that would woo girls from all around the world instantly.

Though, obviously, that did not exclude Kurapika.

"Ok, good." Killua whispered with a bit of drowsy happiness. He then yawned, and as he was done, he definitely looked as sleepy as his voice sounded.

This action gave Kurapika an immediate comment to make: "Killua, it's time for you to sleep. It's late." A bit of worry laced his voice as he got up from the couch and took off one of Gon's blankets (Gon was wrapped in about 3 or 4 blankets, so taking one was okay.) and placed it ontop of Killua who was already laying down snuggly on the couch. The blonde turned on one of the lamps on the table beside the couch, and it lit up dimly. He then turned off the main lights and as he was walking into the corridor to his room he heard a faint "Goodnight."

Kurapika paused in his steps, and looked back at the already sleeping figure.

"Goodnight, Killua."

He walked into his room and changed his clothes, deciding on just leaving his long white sleeve on, and putting on some comfortable shorts to sleep in.

As he lied in bed and tried to go to sleep, his last thoughts were, _Did all of this really just happen? Yes… It did. I can't deny that. And what I said to Killua, oh my, that was stupid. But it's not like… he'll remember right? He's drunk and usually when you wake up in the morning you can't remember what you did, much less what you said…_

And for some reason, he didn't like that.


	2. Chapter 2

You guy's I'm so sorry! I already have the rest of the chapters written, I just haven't been posting them because I didn't realize I would be so busy, and be away from my house and my laptop! So there's two more chapters, this one and another one. This one talks about the day BEFORE chapter 1. and Chapter 3 will be AFTER chapter 1, when Killua wakes up. I'll be posting chapter 3 later today!

Second Chapter

 **-The day before.-**

Killua had been thinking about it over and over all day today. It wasn't just a one-thought-about-it-a-week any more, like a couple of years ago. It was literally everyday his thoughts would come back to haunt him. Not necessarily haunt, because he had slightly come to terms with it, but it was still such a foreboding feeling.

Killua sighed as he got up from the dark green couch and made his way into the kitchen, planning to fill a cup up with some milk, juice, or whatever they had in the fridge.

"Ne, Killua! Can you pour me a cup too?" Gon called from the living room, turning his head to look at Killua from his spot on the floor as he was watching TV.

"Whaaat? Pour some yourself, I'm not your slave!"

Gon made sure his ridiculous distressed noises were heard and pouted, turning his attention back to the show.

Killua lightly laughed and opened the fridge, making mental note that they had to pick up more food. _Maybe that's what Kurapika went to get…?_

And _of course_ his thoughts would turn back to the blonde.

Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and himself decided to spend more time together and live comfortably, especially after such crazy events happened a few years ago. So they rented a small house, which conveniently had 4 rooms for all of them, and lived peacefully with each other. Well, as peacefully as they could. They all still had their quirks and antics that would wreak havoc once or twice a day, but it was great. They've been living together for almost a year and a half now.

That day, Leorio left early in the morning for he had doctor duties to do, and stated he probably wouldn't be back until late at night.

"Alright, more food for us then!" Gon had yelled jokingly as he and Killua cheered while Leorio was leaving.

"Yeah right, ya damn kids!" Leorio shouted back.

"Don't worry Leorio, I'll make sure there's still dinner left for you." Kurapika had stated, though there was a teasing smile on his face as Leorio grumbled, closing the door behind him.

And ever since Killua had witnessed that teasing smile on the Kurta's face, all coherent thoughts had left his brain and instead were filled with the damn blonde. That damn _pretty_ blonde.

And there was one incident where Killua almost made a fool of himself.

Kurapika was making dinner at around 3 pm, since he had errands to do to, but he didn't want to leave before making them their food.

Killua was curious and he walked to the kitchen and stood in front of the counter, watching. And then it happened. It was ridiculous to him, but Kurapika layed a hand on the counter and turned his body away from Killua to look for something.

And Killua had this stupid thought about wanting to lay his own hand over Kurapika's.

And guess what!? He almost did!

The pale boy snapped out of it as Kurapika returned to cooking, and it wasn't like what he was about to do was anything _lewd,_ but his cheeks turned pink and he cursed at himself, walking away quickly not noticing the confused look the blonde had made towards him.

So Killua sat down on the couch, sulking in his own thoughts until Kurapika announced he was leaving, and Gon and he said their "see you later"s.

And so he had been sitting on the couch thinking over and over and over about different things involving the blonde and that's when he decided to finally get up and pour himself something, which is where he is now.

Killua sighed again and drank some orange juice from his cup, still standing in the kitchen.

"Killuuuaaaa!" Gon yelled from his spot. Killua didn't even have to respond because the other teen continued.

"I'm bored! There's nothing good on TV!"

The white haired boy witnessed Gon throw himself on the floor and proceed to complain in that childish way he did when he was younger. He and Gon were now 18, but nothing really changed about them. Except possibly being more mature or whatever, but as you can see, Gon was failing at that.

"Then go do something." Killua answered back calmly, knowing it would annoy his friend.

"But there's nothing to do!"

Killua took a sip of his juice, and suddenly he had a thought.

He opened the fridge once again to see they had a lot of beer, Leorio's beer.

And so that's what Killua decided. To become shit-faced and totally forget about his intrusive thoughts on a certain someone.

"I know, let's drink." Killua grabbed a pack of beer and walked towards the living room.

"Drink?" Gon questioned and sat up, interested now.

"Yeah, let's get drunk."

"But why?"

Killua wasn't too keen on saying the exact reason why, so he said something that wouldn't make Gon back off.

"I bet I can drink more than you." For the added effect, he smirked. He got the exact reaction he was looking for, of course.

"What?! You're on!"

And so they drank, and drank, until they were both woozy, talking about anything and everything as most drunk people do.

"I'm cold." Gon suddenly stated, and left the room, coming back with at least 4 blankets.

"You're THAT cold?" Killua laughed.

"Yeaah man, leave me alone." Gon said, getting comfortable on the couch with his many blankets. After a few seconds, he decided to lay down, and was seemingly drifting off to sleep.

At this point, Killua wanted to keep on rambling and him being drunk didn't stop him, so he addressed the topic that was bothering him that day.

"Gon… I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Gon had answered, his voice muffled by the blankets over his face.

"About… Kurapika." Killua spoke lowly.

This grabbed Gon's attention, and he peeked from under the covers to look at Killua, who was in the couch across from him.

"So… you're finally coming to terms with it!"

This surprised Killua. "What?"

"That you like Kurapika right?" Gon said that so easily that it stunned the pale haired boy for a while before he answered again.

"I… Do I?" He asked more himself out loud.

"Well… I'm always around you, and, and I notice. Or am I wrong?" Gon's voice kept getting more and more drowsy as he went on.

Killua stayed silent, thinking as much coherent thoughts as he could while being drunk.

 _Yes, I do. I like him. And I knew it, I knew it. What am I gonna do now? I don't know… I don't know how Kurapika feels about me…_

"Gon, what should I do?" Killua voiced his worry.

Then that's when he heard light snoring and saw that Gon was wrapped up in the blankets again, from head to toe. So much for getting help now. Killua let out a frustrated sigh. _You useless idiot._

He layed down on the couch awake for who knows how long, and was barely drifting to sleep too until he heard the door open. And then some rustling noises until he saw the object of his affections standing across from him, about to lift up Gon's blankets.

"Kurapika…?"

The blonde jumped and faced him, and it all went from there.


	3. Chapter 3

It is currently 10:40 pm, and I didn't expect for this much time to pass and it's pretty late but here is the chapter I promised! Happy 4th of July everyone!

Also, let me add, I originally only wrote 3 chapters for this, but honestly, I'd like to add more. So I'm not sure when these next chapters will be out, so I won't promise anything!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Killua… Hey! Killua!" The white haired boy turned in his sleep, painfully aware someone was trying to wake him up, but he just wasn't ready… he was so sleepy.

"Man… whatever then." The voice said and Killua smiled secretly, glad that the voice decided to give up.

Or not.

Suddenly he was out of air and wide awake when Gon jumped right on him.

"KILLUA! WAKE UP!" Gon yelled as he squeezed Killua as tight as he could after he jumped right onto the pale teen's stomach. Unaware to both of them, Kurapika was watching them from the kitchen.

"Gon!" Killua wheezed struggling to get up. "Get off of me!"

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm asleep… What the fuck do you think!?"

Gon laughed loudly as he got up, and once the bubbly boy was off of him, Killua sat up on the couch, squinting into the brightness in the apartment. "Don't you have a headache or something?" Killua asked, and then he realized the living room seemed pretty clean. He couldn't remember much, but didn't they leave cans strewn around the living room floor?

"Nah, I'm good!" Gon smiled, knowing Killua's next statement.

"Well I'm not…" Killua answered grumpily, feeling a light headache on the sides of his head. He didn't feel nauseous though, but he did drink a lot. He probably just wasn't a light weight.

Gon said nothing and kept smiling, waiting for Killua's slow mind to notice.

"What?" Killua asked suspiciously, prepared for another attack.

"Hmmm…" Gon looked to the side, teasingly and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Well, I'll tell you in a bit." He replied lowly, but Killua was still confused.

"Hey Kurapika! Is breakfast ready?" Gon called out suddenly and alerted Killua to everyone's existence.

And then the events from last night clicked.

Killua stared straight ahead, shock overtaking his body for a second before glancing in the kitchen area.

"Gon be patient, I haven't even started." Kurapika replied amusedly, his back towards them as he was looking through the cupboards.

Killua gulped and turned to look at Gon, who was already looking at him.

Before the white haired boy could say anything a loud yawn was heard and they both turned towards Leorio who came out of his room.

"Good morning!" Gon exclaimed while Killua mumbled.

"Hey kids! Mornin'!" Leorio happily replied and walked straight into kitchen, ruffling Kurapika's hair (which Kurapik smacked his hand away) and started complaining for food. Killua (also cursing himself) instantly became jealous, secretly wishing he could touch the Kurta's hair.

Gon noticed Kurapika and Leorio were preoccupied and so he took that chance to talk to Killua. Gon sat right next to Killua (who hadn't moved) and the pale teen turned his attention away from the kitchen to the weirdly smiling teen sitting next to him. Killua suddenly knew what he would talk about.

"I remember last night, y'know." Gon whispered. Kurapika and Leorio were still chatting in the background, with Leorio telling the blonde how his day went yesterday.

Killua widened his blue eyes before saying, "Even… when you were "sleeping"? Killua quoted with his hands.

"Yep!" Gon smiled widely. "And I say… go for it." The dark haired teen nodded.

They stared at eachother until Killua sighed and folded his hands loosely. "But…"

"No!" Gon exclaimed a little loudly, he turned to look at the two in the kitchen but they didn't seem to notice. It wasn't like Gon yelling was any surprise. "No buts!" he resumed, a little quieter.

Killua looked doubtful so Gon continued. "C'mon, don't you remember what Kurapika said? If I do, and I was actually sleepy by the way, then you definitely do." Gon was a little fidgety in his seat.

Killua stared confused. And suddenly the exact thing Gon was talking about appeared in his head.

 _"_ _Then… When I'm sober… Will you kiss me?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

"What-!" Killua caught himself before he could say anything out loud. "I-I… Did he really…?" Killua stared past Gon and his eyes focused on Kurapika's beautiful face, which was showing irritation for Leorio, and he noticed the way his lovely blue grey eyes would blink and how clenched his nicely shaped jaw was, and he just took in everything about the blonde in that small moment.

"By the way," Gon said, snapping Killua out of his daydream. "Why did you lie to Kurapika about why we drank? You blamed it on me!" It took a second for Killua to remember, but at the thought, he laughed a little and said, "I mean, I know why, but… Saying it was you doesn't seem unbelievable at all." Killua smirked as Gon pouted.

"So …I'll leave you to that." The dark teen smiled brightly and quickly got up, leaving Killua on the couch. Gon's words registered into Killua's mind and he started to panic. "G-gon!" He whispered as loudly as he could, but it was futile. Gon was set on his plan.

"Kurapika!" The dark teen yelled.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"I don't think we have food." Gon stated, and Kurapika sighed.

"Yes… we don't. I forgot to get somethings from the market last night, sorry Gon!" Kurapika smiled apologetically.

"No, it's alright! I-"

"Hey Gon!" Leorio cut in. "How about we go get some food?"

Gon was surprised for a split second. _That's exactly what I had in mind… Does he know?_

"Yes! Let's go!" Gon replied happily, glad he didn't have to convince Leorio. He sneaked a glance at Killua before he and Leorio left the door.

Killua caught his eye and Gon slipped up a thumbs up before he shut the door.

The silver headed teen stared at the door for a second. _Fuck… fuck, fuck, shit!_ He panicked, and as he was screaming profanities in his mind, Kurapika was doing more or less the same.

 _Well… It's just us now._ Kurapika thought as he opened the fridge door once more, his eyes landing on the few eggs they had left, and he decided to keep himself occupied. He began making scrambled eggs when footseps caught his attention.

"Do we have any juice?" Killua's tired voice rang out as he stepped into the kitchen.

Kurapika glanced back before saying "I think we still have orange juice left." He replied as steady as he could.

"Ahh, great." Killua awed at the orange juice that was left, and Kurapika chuckled at the cute display.

 _I guess he doesn't remember._ The Kurta found himself thinking as he went back to cooking the eggs. He felt disappointed at that thought. _What am I thinking…_ He chastised himself as he paused. _It would honestly be embarrassing if he remembered._ The blonde looked up and sighed, thinking of different things that could occupy his mind.

As he was doing this, he didn't notice Killua staring at his back. After the teen was finished pouring himself a cup of juice he stood beside the counter in the kitchen, contemplating.

 _What should I do? Gon gave me the opportunity but… should I?_ He thought. Then he started thinking a little more logically. He pulled at his loose white shirt and basketball shorts he's worn since yesterday and a pronounce thought came up. _He said yes… He said yes._ Killua stared into his cup.

 _So… I should..._ Killua looked back up at Kurapika.

 _Fuck it. Let's do it._

Kurapika finished the eggs and turned off the stove as he sighed. _Well, it's not like I can avoid him._

"Killua, if you want eggs they're rea-"

Before Kurapika had finished his sentence he noticed, as he turned around, that Killua was a lot closer than he thought, and before he could say anything, Killua had backed him in the corner; the pale teen's hands on each side of Kurapika's body on the counter behind him.

Kurapika's eyes widened and he went to look at Killua's face. He was surprised to find the white haired boy staring down, his face hidden by his hair. The blonde's heart raced, for he didn't know what was happening, and opened his mouth to ask something when suddenly Killua snapped his head up and his dark blue eyes stared right into the blonde's blueish grey ones.

Kurapika froze as he noticed Killua's face was pink. He suddenly had a foreboding feeling.

"What-" He started before Killua interrupted him.

"Kurapika, kiss me."

Kurapika froze. It was just like last time… except this time _Killua is sober and in complete control of his words._

Kurapika couldn't help it, his face turned bright red and he quickly brought his hands up to cover his face. Killua was confused but the action itself made the teen think how really cute it was.

"I… I can't believe you remembered." Kurapika embarrassingly said once he found his voice, mumbling his words through his hands, but Killua still heard him.

Killua wanted to panic again. What did this mean? But suddenly… relief washed over him, and he started laughing softly. It made Kurapika peek through his hands as he was confused, but hearing Killua's gentle laugh relaxed him. Though his face was still red so there was no way he would take his hands away.

Killua laughed a little more before he looked at the blonde, and the second Kurapika saw his face, he heart melted at the fond smile and content eyes and just being so close to Killua's handsome face in general.

"Ah yeah… I'm definitely sober this time." Killua flashed a small grin, and Kurapika couldn't take it anymore, oh gosh, he was like a crushing school girl.

Kurapika's face, if possible, turned even brighter and the only eye that peeked out looked down, because he just couldn't handle looking Killua in the eye when everything about him was turning the blonde into mush.

Killua smiled and took a slow deep breath, gingerly lifting his hands from the counter and placing them onto Kurapika's hands who were still on his face. Kurapika didn't flinch, though he was still looking down, and with all the gentleness in the world, Killua slowly pulled Kurapika's hands away and held them in his own, secretly happy the Kurta wasn't resisiting.

He couldn't help but smile at the blonde's face (a noticeable red) and he put a finger under Kurapika's chin, leading Kurapika's face to look up at his own.

"So… yes?" Killua asked once those beautiful blue grey eyes were on him, as he was more confident now.

Kurapika slowly nodded but Killua was having fun. "You have to say it." He grinned.

Despite the blonde's red face he sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, his personality shining through his unusual timid nature.

"I'm gonna say "no" then." He teasingly replied.

Killua laughed and raised his hand to smooth down the side of Kurapika's hair, which was in a bed head mess (he internally squealed that he finally go to touch Kurapika's soft hair) and slowly lowered his hand to cup the side of Kurapika's face.

Warmth filled him as Kurapika leaned into the touch, his face not a fire truck red anymore, but it was still pink.

"Whatever then." Killua smiled, and he leaned in closer to the blonde's face.

He was honestly shy, so all Killua did was peck his lips and at just that, his heart exploded. So when he realized Kurapika leaned in more, he felt confident and just wished for that feeling again, and he kissed the blonde straight on.

It was slow, and gentle as their lips curved by each other, and Killua was filled with so much happiness as everything they were doing crashed down on him all at once. He felt something take over him as Kurapika slid hid hands around the teen's neck, and he deepened their kiss, exploring and coming to the conclusion that the real thing was way better than all of those times Killua had fantasized them kissing. Nothing came close.

Killua wanted to explore more and relive his fantasies, but the moment was cut short when they heard the front door being unlocked.

They weren't quick to release each other, both thinking they didn't care if Gon and Leorio found them close, but once out of their hold on each other they turned to face away, each going back to their own thing before everything happened right when the door slammed open.

And that was how Gon and Leorio found them: Kurapika scraping the eggs on the pan to a plate, and Killua sipping on his juice a few feet away.

"We brought food!" Gon exclaimed as Leorio chuckled, both bringing plastic bags full of food.

"Yes I would have hoped so." Kurapika looked up and smiled. "That's the reason you went out."

Gon laughed and placed the bags on the counter, turning to look at Killua who finished his cup. His mind went back to why he left in the first place, and he suddenly dreaded that Killua didn't take the chance he had given him.

Killua caught Gon's eye and they stared at eachother, Gon giving him a questioning look.

After a while, Killua slowly smiled and gave Gon a thumbs up. And Gon was filled with so much excitement for his friend… That he couldn't contain it.

"Yatta! You and Kurapika are together now, yes!"

And all at the same time, loud choking noises ensued, a plate crashed to the floor, and Leorio was left looking surprised as he realized who Gon was talking about.

Kurapika, red faced again, went to pick up the pieces of the shattered plate on the floor as Leorio casually walked up to the blonde, smirking.

"So…"

"Shut up, Leorio."

And Killua was pissed at Gon. "Gon!"

"Oh…" Gon looked around when the damage was done.

"Oops!" He shrugged and smiled brightly, and immediately Killua chased him, dead set on actually murdering the teen if he caught him.

And just as many other times, chaos ensued (like always) but they pretty much lived comfortably.

"Gon! I'm going to rip out your eyes and feed them to Hisoka!"

Or not.


End file.
